DESCRIPTION, OVERALL (provided by applicant): The Liver Center of the University of California, San Francisco (UCSF) is an interdisciplinary consortium of 65 basic and clinical scientists dedicated to understanding the biology and pathobiology of the liver and the treatment of liver diseases. From its inception in 1975, the Center has undergone continual evolution to meet new scientific challenges under the direction of an Internal Executive Committee and External Advisory Board. Research by Center members falls under four interrelated themes: (1) Liver Injury and Repair, (2) Progenitor Cells, Growth and Development, (3) Hepatic Physiology and Metabolism and (4) Clinical and Translational Research in Hepatology. These themes were designed intentionally to transcend individual liver conditions or diseases. A salient feature of the UCSF Liver Center is its strong foundation of clinical and translational research. This is bolstered by a newly-funded Clinical and Translational Research Institute at UCSF, as well as by faculty participation a number of NlDDK-sponsored Clinical Research Networks. Also noteworthy is the Center's integration with a number of other organized research units at UCSF, including the California Institute for Regeneration Medicine, the Institute of Human Genetics, the California Institute for Quantitative Biomedical Research and the UCSF Comprehensive Cancer Center. From 2007-2012 the UCSF Liver Center will operate three Biomedical Research Cores: (1) Animal Technology, (2) Cell Biology and (3) Pathology and Imaging. These cores will provide research support and technical training, as well as a venue for new collaborations and an entry point for new members. The Center will also foster scientific exchange through an Enrichment Program; the curriculum includes a monthly seminar featuring local and visiting scientists, an annual full-day retreat with the External Advisory Board, and a quarterly half-day symposium with a rotating topic relevant to one of the four research themes. Another vital component of the Center is its Pilot/Feasibility Program. This provides seed money to junior investigators and to scientists new to investigative hepatology. Finally, complementing the Pilot/Feasibility Program is a new initiative that promises to have great value. The Tool and Technology Grant Program, as it is named, will provide funds to Center members for the purpose of utilizing specialized research services outside the Center. Overall, the funding base of the Center is robust and growing. Support from the institution is strong, and opportunities for interactions within and outside the Center are numerous. The objective of the Center is to make optimum use of all available resources to catalyze discovery in the basic biology and clinical diagnosis and treatment of liver diseases.